


Ignorance is Bliss

by letsjustfckngo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multi, OT9 (EXO), Oh Sehun-centric, Self-Discovery, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, panicked gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustfckngo/pseuds/letsjustfckngo
Summary: Baekhyun knows something about Sehun that Sehun doesn't. When Sehun finally finds out, Baekhyun is suddenly nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about time I finally fucking wrote something and posted it. So finally, after about a billion years of trying to write something, there's my chapter one of SOMETHING. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. lol.

The sheets felt good against his back, no matter how hot and therefore sticky his skin felt. Baekhyun had changed them not too long ago, he'd mentioned, which had been half the reason Sehun had ended up in his bed in the first place. Another quarter of the reason would have been the fact he didn't feel much for being cold and alone, another the fact that he was agonisingly, unmistakably horny. 

Well, all those problems had been solved now. 

Baekhyun was on his stomach, exactly how Sehun had left him when he'd pulled out. He hadn't been able to move just yet, as his eyes were wide and his mouth still slightly opened. He looked shocked, but tired, which was a look Sehun had started to prefer now that he understood what it meant. Sehun had fucked him good -- had fucked him speechless. 

He chuckled up towards the ceiling. 

"Hey!" Baekhyun exclaimed. A second later, his hand smacked against Sehun's chest. It wasn't hard, lacking any sort of strength, which allowed Sehun to finish his chuckle. "You don't get to just -- No, stop! This is... unfair." 

Sehun moved his hand over Baekhyun's so it'd remain on top of his chest, and then he closed his eyes. He didn't feel like talking much, as he was nicely tired now. He could fall asleep like this, he decided, but it soon enough became clear that Baekhyun wasn't exactly planning on letting him. Sehun groaned in annoyance, which spurred Baekhyun's body back into action. This happened when, according to Baekhyun, Sehun had allegedly done something wrong. Suddenly Baekhyun would forget all about being tired, worn out, used up. It would have been cute, had it not been for the level of tired Sehun suddenly felt. 

"Did you already forget?" Baekhyun asked. He was on his side, trying to get his hand off Sehun's chest. "I told you literally two days ago!" 

When Sehun refused to let Baekhyun go, sharp nails dug into his skin. He then yelped, let go of Baekhyun's hand only in order to grab a hold of his shoulders instead. He pushed him down onto his back, fingers firmly digging into Baekhyun's skin, and then rolled him over further, onto his other side. He plopped down onto his own side as well then, his front pressed into Baekhyun's back and his arms suddenly around him. "No," he said then, panting, because he hadn't forgotten, "is this better, then?"

With the amount of fucking they had been doing over the past couple of months, Baekhyun had taken it upon himself to teach Sehun how to be 'better'. That meant Sehun couldn't just roll around and fall asleep right after fucking Baekhyun into a right mess. It meant needing to care about Baekhyun, so he wouldn't be forced to feel like 'a used up slut', even though that was -- sometimes -- exactly what Baekhyun was (or wanted to be). It'd been confusing at first, but when Sehun felt how nice it was to have another hot body against his own right before he'd fall asleep, he'd began to understand. Having sex was nice, but falling asleep peacefully right after sex was almost nicer. 

"Y-yeah," Baekhyun gasped, half out of breath from the way Sehun had just practically manhandled him into the correct position. "But... Would be nice if I didn't have to ask for it next time."

"Tomorrow," Sehun responded, because there was nothing he wanted more than to simply do this again the second he'd wake up. Something about lying like this made him feel more content and, simultaneously, a whole lot more horny. 

Although Sehun's eyes were closed already, he could feel that Baekhyun was nodding. His breathing stabilised and his body relaxed a little more. Sehun could feel it against his skin. "Alright," he accepted. "But you better keep your word." 

Sehun's hand moved further underneath Baekhyun's frame. He pulled him in closer and rested his head right next to Baekhyun's on the pillow, nose touching his hair. It smelled nice. Kind of disgusting, but nice enough now that he knew what it had come from. It was the smell of sex; a familiar one he had grown used to recognising. He'd grown to start loving it as well, which had been surprising at first, before it'd become weird, until it'd simply become normal. Now, that smell was the kind of familiarity that he sought out for when he didn't know what else to look for anymore. 

Contrary to belief, though, Sehun wasn't stupid. He'd heard what kind of responses his and Baekhyun's closeness had caused from around them, but Sehun didn't much care about it. He could listen to other people's voices, telling him that he had been spending way too much time in Baekhyun's room, or with Baekhyun in his own. Not that they really tried to do anything about it, but it was clear that they thought it was weird. Well, Sehun didn't. Sehun thought it was completely normal. 

Because how couldn't something that felt like this be normal? It was like he had never slept in another way, with Baekhyun as close to him as he could be. Skin to skin. Sticking together. 

Baekhyun didn't think it too difficult to fall asleep like this either, which helped Sehun fall asleep as well. At least his breathing would slow down like this, and stop being distracting. Good. Peaceful. 

They had come a long way, Sehun thought. At first, in the very beginning, the two of them had never felt too much for staying together after they'd had sex. Perhaps because often, Sehun assumed, Baekhyun had simply made a game out of it and moved from member to member. The noises that'd come from each one of their rooms had never been too much of a secret and maybe that had also been the point. Baekhyun hadn't wanted things to be weird and secretive between them. That's why he didn't hold back. That's why he'd tested all of the members, made sure they were comfortable with the fact that he was undoubtedly gay -- while also profiting from it by sleeping with him -- and made everyone aware that sex, gay sex, was just going to be something that'd happen in their house. 

But that had just been sex. Not cuddling and sticking around. They hadn't talked much back then. Not that they talked a lot now, but a lot more than what they'd done then. 

They'd just laughed back then, and looked at each other half perplexed and then moved on. Sehun would fall asleep, and Baekhyun -- when he had the energy to -- would get up and move back into his own bedroom to sleep there. Sometimes Sehun would bring him back while his naked body lay limp in his arms. He'd liked those times the most, because they'd meant that Sehun had fucked him well enough to exhaust him. Baekhyun would tell him about it at a later point and then Sehun would feel satisfied and pleased with himself that he had allegedly done what not many people could. It was quite funny when he thought about it. 

They'd done it all over again by the time morning came. Sehun had woken up earlier than Baekhyun had, which had left him staring at Baekhyun's unconscious frame for what had felt like hours but was probably a lot closer to ten minutes. Then, when his eyelids made even the most subtle movement, Sehun's hands had been on him, causing Baekhyun to yelp and then gasp and then moan once he realised what was going on between them. _"Jesus fuck,"_ he'd muttered a few times, and then a couple more when Sehun didn't seem to be in any rush to end it. 

He'd taken his time with him, perhaps over exaggerating the little demand that had come from Baekhyun's mouth the night before. If Baekhyun wanted attention, Sehun would give it to him, but too much, and too good, and too _painful._ It'd taken ages for Sehun to actually do enough to really drive Baekhyun to his climax. 

But then after that, he'd done it right after almost failing it yet another time. He'd held Baekhyun for a while, until his eyes had slipped shut without another word. Sehun had stayed there, drifting in and out of sleep and being disturbed -- on and off -- by the sound of some sort of alarm he didn't want to pay any attention to. Then he'd rolled away from Baekhyun, held one of his pillows over his head and drifted back to sleep again. 

By the time he woke up completely, Baekhyun was gone. 

~***~

"Oh look, there we have him," Chanyeol dramatically announced. Sehun barely responded to his surroundings and therefore managed to let this first attempt at a comedic insult completely slip his attention. "Finally decided to come out and apologise for the complete fucking racket that had us all wide awake last night, huh?" 

Sehun's face was hidden behind the door of the fridge, his trying to examine which cartons of milk were still good to drink. A smile crept on his face, but it faded by the time he was forced to close the door again. "We're out of good milk," he announced, without paying the slightest glimpse of attention to what Chanyeol had just said to him. He never really did, knowing the comments wouldn't stop no matter what he'd say. "I don't know what to eat now." 

Chanyeol snorted as he shook his head, "Shame," he responded, "you must be hungry." 

"Yeah," Sehun responded, and that was where the acknowledgement of his 'crime' began and ended. "Where's Baekhyun?" 

Sehun had assumed he would be here with all the others, probably having gotten bored with all Sehun's sleeping, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

"He ran away," Jongdae stated, shaking his head as he let his eyes wander over the pages of what seemed to be a script. "Got too scared, just like the rest of us." 

Sehun wasn't sure what that meant, so he cast his eyes in Junmyeon's direction instead, who always functioned as a translator between Sehun and everyone else. "No idea," he said, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut in disapproval. 

"Please don't tell me you need to go for a round three," Chanyeol sputtered again and Sehun noticed that despite the racket that had allegedly kept him awake, he was in a surprisingly good mood. 

"Were you keeping track?" Sehun asked with genuine curiosity. 

"Didn't need to. You were keeping track for us." 

Once again, he eyed Junmyeon. He had long stopped thinking he was slow or stupid, if he had ever thought that at all, because Junmyeon was always there to give him everything he wanted to hear in words he could understand without putting any effort in. That was frankly it, Sehun thought. It wasn't that he didn't understand, it was just that he didn't want to put in the effort to understand. "He means that he could hear you loud and clear." 

Sehun nodded and then shrugged again. For a moment, Sehun didn't quite know what to say or do. It would have been easier to have Baekhyun here with him to bite back at all the remarks, _and_ have him sort out what to do for breakfast, but clearly Baekhyun wasn't here. For some reason. Of course that was strange, considering Baekhyun had given him plenty of shit for leaving the bed before he had weven woken up. Part of Sehun wanted to call that hypocritical, but something about that didn't feel quite right either. 

"Do you really not know where he is?" Sehun asked, his eyes still on Junmyeon. He usually knew more than the others did, after all. "He just left..."

"Yeah, he _did_ actually just leave," Jongin suddenly spoke, looking like he suddenly remembered something he hadn't paid attention to before. "He rushed out without even fixing his hair or anything. He left before I could say anything."

Sehun tried to imagine what that look like, but from the start it didn't really seem like something Baekhyun would do. He never left in a hurry (or almost never, at least) and especially not after just having woken up. "That doesn't seem like something he would do," he stated, shaking his head. Jongin must have seen it wrong, or been too tired to remember it correctly, so Sehun rejected the idea of this immediately. "When do you think he'll be back?"

"Like I said," Jongin followed up, "He left before I could say or ask anything." 

He stared at Junmyeon again, then eyed the fridge and raised his eyebrows.

"Right, Junmyeon laughed. Sehun -- in all his confusion -- didn't quite return it. "Breakfast. Want some waffles or something? I've got some." 

Sehun shrugged before he nodded. He was somewhat pleased with the fact that Junmyeon had understood him, but the frustration still lingered. He'd wanted to spend the rest of their day off with Baekhyun. Definitely, indeed, also for a round three. Hadn't that been the plan? Hadn't Baekhyun said something along the lines of that last night? 

"You're not upset, are you? It's always hard to tell with you," Chanyeol spoke up again. His voice was a bit softer now and there was a look of hesitation in his eyes. "You know, if you really need someone to help you get rid of all that horniness you're apparently carrying around with you, Baekhyun isn't the only person in the world who can help you out."

"Now it sounds like you're offering," Jongdae snorted. 

That had Chanyeol laugh as well, and then shake his head. "That's not what I mean, I mean that there are other--"

"--Chanyeol," Junmyeon warned, a look of disapproval on his face. 

"What?" Sehun asked, twice as alert as he had been before. 

"Nothing," he ensured Sehun, but then his eyes shot back towards Chanyeol again. His eyebrows were lowered and his jaws clenched. He softened his voice a bit then, the next words coming out in a whispered hiss. "I told you not to. _Baekhyun_ told you." 

"What?!" Sehun repeated, hating how the two of them were talking to each other like he wasn't there in the room with them. Especially since this was clearly about something Sehun _should_ know about. "What did Baekhyun tell you?" 

"Don't worry, Sehun-ah. It's just..." 

"Oh, no! No, don't make up any lies now," Chanyeol said, going against everything he'd just been warned for. "I know that Baekhyun told me, and that _you_ told me, but I don't actually think it's fair to keep this from him while we all know it. He's never going to figure this out on his own." 

"And you chose right now to suddenly stand up for what you think is right, Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol simply shrugged, apparently unsure. This was getting more and more frustrating the longer it went on, and therefore Sehun sighed loudly to get the attention back to himself. He wanted to know, not stand around and wait for this discussion to progress even further. It wasn't important, he decided, so he simply threw in another _"What?!"_

A loud noise stole Sehun's attention away once more. Jongdae, who had scraped his chair back over the tiles and now stood up to collect all of his dirty dishes, was apparently not to keen on getting involved in all of this. However, that didn't stop him from clearing his throat and letting his opinion be heard. "I highly doubt he's going to be fine walking away from this now, hyung," he stated. To Sehun's relief, Jongdae seemed to be on his side. "I guess you're going to have to decide who is going to tell him and how."

No one else said anything. Jongin simply stared at all of them, waiting for it all to unravel, and Kyungsoo simply continued to bite away at his breakfast. Chanyeol hesitated, and Junmyeon buried his face in his hands in frustration. 

No noise followed, until Sehun had enough of the wait again. "Yeah, so who is?! What the hell does everyone know that I don't?"

"I'll..." Chanyeol started, but before he could finish his sentence, Junmyeon's hand shot out towards him to shut him up. 

"No," he half-snapped. "You've done enough. I'll tell him."

"Oh, good. Go ahead," Kyungsoo spoke, leaning forward as if he suddenly couldn't be more interested. "Tell him then." 

"Not with all of you watching and listening in. Sehun, come with me for a moment."

"But then how do we know you're not just going to make something up? That wouldn't be the first time." Kyungsoo seemed skeptical, but behind that Sehun could notice a hint of amusement. "Wouldn't it be better to just tell him right now and right here?"

Junmyeon sighed and shook his head again, trying not to pay too much attention to this behaviour. "No, it wouldn't be better." For some reason, Sehun did actually believe him on this. "I'm going to tell him myself so you don't make everything even worse than it already is. I promised Baekhyun I wouldn't say any of this, remember? I hoped all of you would at least understand that, but clearly not." He looked genuinely angry now, or maybe more frustrated than angry. "But fine. I'll tell him."

This was confusing. Everything about today was _very_ fucking confusing. First, Baekhyun had done something that still seemed weird and completely unlike him, and now the whole room wanted Junmyeon to tell him something he didn't have the faintest clue about. Something that he might even lie about. 

"You can't lie about it, though," he stated, feeling very little for getting fooled right now. "Alright?" 

"Yeah, you can tell the rest what I said afterwards. You can check with them whether I've been honest." 

That seemed to be a good enough compromise, Sehun decided, and so he took a few steps in the direction of the door that would lead him out of the kitchen. This was getting more and more complicated and therefore more and more annoying, but at least he wasn't going to be kept in the dark much longer now. 

"I swear, it's the right thing. No matter what Baekhyun said," Chanyeol added, but Junmyeon only huffed as he followed Sehun out. 

Junmyeon sighed deeply then, clearly in an attempt to collect himself, and then put his hand on Sehun's shoulder to push him forward slightly. Sehun stopped, not letting himself be guided and turned around in order to face him. He crossed his arms. "I don't like this," he stated, because he really didn't. He'd always felt like there were things that the others failed to tell him for some reason, but he never minded that quite as much as he minded this. Sehun was at the center of it now, and he didn't have the slightest clue f what this was about. 

"Let's talk in my room. I don't want Baekhyun to walk in later and overhear it. I'll have to sort it with him later in a different way." 

"Okay," Sehun answered simply and quickly changed direction. He had no idea what Junmyeon needed to sort with Baekhyun, but he supposed he would soon find out. 

Junmyeon's room was as messy as it always was, which was almost comforting to him. It was familiar, among all of the things that had happened today that just weren't familiar at all. It wasn't that he felt particularly bad; just confused. He didn't quite like it. He couldn't make sense of it, and that only worsened when Sehun noticed that Junmyeon almost looked nervous as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He really didn't seem to want to tell him, Sehun noted, but right now that didn't matter. Right now, Sehun just needed to know. "Well?" Sehun therefore asked, both his eyebrows raised. 

Junmyeon didn't say anything for a while and simply patted the spot next to him. "Sit with me." 

Sehun hesitated, as he didn't really want to sit down -- it seemed way too serious -- but eventually did so anyway. He wanted to know, after all, and the last thing he needed was for the truth to take even longer to come out. He didn't want this to be any more difficult than it needed to be. 

"Now, then?" Sehun urged on, getting tired of the amount of times he had to ask already. If he would have to repeat it one more time, he was certain he'd go half insane. "I'm sick of not being told anything. First, Baekhyun and now apparently all of you. What is it? What is this about?" 

"Partially about Baekhyun, actually." 

Sehun had guessed as much. 

"What about him? Do you know where he is?" For some reason, Sehun felt twice as alert. Apparently something about Baekhyun suddenly going missing still didn't sit quite right with him. 

"No, it's not about that, Sehun-ah. I don't know where he is. However, I don't think you should worry too much. He'll be back soon enough." 

Sehun shrugged and put his hands behind himself to lean back on them. He waited, looking at Junmyeon with an expectant look in his eyes. He didn't want to ask again, so he just... waited. Eventually, Junmyeon would have to start talking. 

"He really doesn't want me to tell you this," Junmyeon continued. He sighed and then slapped his hands on top of his knees, as if he'd made up his mind now. "But I guess I'll have to do so now anyway." 

"Yeah, you have to tell me," Sehun protested, "So do it now." 

Finally, Junmyeon nodded and it became clear that he wasn't going to look for any more ways to get out of this. Instead, he shifted and turned towards Sehun again in order to properly face him. "It's about Baekhyun, but also about you. It's about the amount of time you've been spending together." 

Sehun was quiet for a few seconds, not quite knowing how to process this. Was this suddenly a problem now? And why had Baekhyun talked to the others about this? What had he said? That it was a problem and that he didn't like it? That couldn't be true, Sehun rationalised, because Baekhyun _definitely_ liked it. He said so all the time. But did he really? Or had that been the reason he had left for no reason that morning? Because of Sehun? 

"So?" He huffed. His shoulders felt tense, hating where his mind was going with all of this. He felt attacked. Not by Junmyeon, but by Baekhyun. And Baekhyun wasn't even here. "I know that. You don't need to tell me that."

"It's not an attack, Sehun. Don't worry. It's just... Don't you ever think about _why_ you spend so much time together?"

"What do you mean? You _know_ why." 

"Yeah, we all know why, but its..." He paused again, thinking about what to say next. "It's just that we've all noticed -- _Baekhyun_ has noticed -- that... Well, let me ask you this. How long has it been since you were with anyone else? _Anyone_ that isn't Baekhyun?" 

Sehun thought about it for a second, but then shook his head. He had thought about this and he _was_ aware that it had been a very long time since he'd spent the night with someone -- anyone -- that wasn't Baekhyun. But he'd come up with an answer. He _knew_ why he didn't search for anything beyond it anymore. "It's easier. More simple," Sehun said. He was still confused about why they were having this conversation in the first place, but at least he knew the answer to this. "I already know Baekhyun and I know that he is fun. More fun than other people I met in the past. You see?" 

Junmyeon sighed again, but then shook his head. Apparently he wasn't quite satisfied with this answer, or lost as to what question to ask next, but Sehun didn't care. Whatever Junmyeon was trying to do now, very frankly didn't make the slightest bit of sense to him. 

"Why are you asking me this? Why did _you all_ talk about this?" Sehun asked again, in genuine frustration. "Are you getting jealous, is that it? Am I stealing too much of his time?" 

"No, it's not that at all," Junmyeon spoke again, "It's just something... I don't know. Something that came out once. When Baekhyun was drunk and didn't really know what he was saying." 

"Does _he_ have a problem, then? Does he think I'm spending too much time with him?" 

"No, it's not that either." 

"Then _what_?!"

"Okay," Junmyeon took a deep breath again, having made up his mind about something once more. "It's... We all spend time with Baekhyun in the way you do. He likes it. We all know he does. But we don't exclusively spend time with Baekhyun like you do. We like to -- well, the other's, mostly -- we like to spend time with other people, is what I mean. Even Baekhyun likes to spend time with other people. Other... other men." 

"So, what are you saying?" He asked the question before the words properly clicked. Right now, it sounded like Junmyeon was telling him off for exclusively spending time with Baekhyun. No, not for _spending time with him_ , but for exclusively fucking him. "That I can't anymore?" 

"I'm not telling you want you can and cannot do," Junmyeon continued, "but Baekhyun -- _drunk Baekhyun_ \-- he got emotional and worried you're not exploring your options and _interests_ properly." 

"Right," Sehun answered, but he was completely lost now. The topic of this conversation was becoming more and more strange to him. "So you _are_ telling me I should fuck other people." 

"Well, yeah. No. I mean, not for us, but for yourself. So you can figure out what you like." 

"What I like..." 

Junmyeon was quiet for a few seconds, his eyebrows raised and looking at Sehun like he was supposed to read something between the lines, but he didn't. The point of the conversation was getting a little more lost to him now, but he nodded nonetheless. Perhaps if he made it look like he had the faintest clue of what to do, it would eventually come to him. So he got up from the bed and decided on leaving the room twice as confused as he had been before. He had to make sense of this somehow, didn't he? 

"Wait, Sehun-ah." Sehun's attention shifted back towards Junmyeon's. "What I mean is..." 

Another sigh. "Yes?" Could all the hesitance stop? Getting to this conversation had taken him ages and having this conversation had taken him even longer. And for what? To leave confused, without any new information. 

"Don't you ever think that the reason you're with Baekhyun all the time has a lot to do with the fact that he's, well..." He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. He frowned too, probably doubting whether this was the right decision. "...a guy." 

He stood still. He'd been on his way out, but now that effort had stopped. Instead, he turned around and looked at Junmyeon. At first he did that in order to process what just had been said, but then -- when the pieces had mostly fallen into place -- he blinked and shrugged his shoulders. Did it? Did it have to do with the fact that he was a guy? Did it, really? 

"No, I don't think so." He didn't take this as some sort of attack. It wasn't like that. This didn't matter, because Junmyeon had it wrong. He'd gotten it messed up. It had _nothing_ to do with the fact that Baekhyun was another guy, because Sehun didn't care about that. Baekhyun was fun to be with _in spite_ of being a guy; not _because_ he was a guy. "I think it's just easier." 

Junmyeon stared back at him, but then he sighed again and simply nodded. "Alright," he said then, getting up as well. He stepped forward and put his hand on Sehun's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Just have a think about it. About all I said, alright? 

With his brows furrowed, Sehun nodded. He didn't have to promise Junmyeon anything, because he would be thinking about this anyway. It was impossible to let go of, because it was so hard to understand. Perhaps he'd have to ask Baekhyun why he'd never said anything to him while, apparently, he had said these types of things to everyone else. It was because of him that all his members now thought this about him, no matter the fact that it was undoubtedly, undeniably utterly incorrect. 

Chanyeol was right, Sehun now realised; that really hadn't been fair. 

But where was Baekhyun? 

Where was Baekhyun when Sehun _really_ fucking needed to talk to him? 


End file.
